Like Father Like Son
by writerandmusiclover
Summary: It's a CharlieBombay father-son relationship thingy. I don't think it's been done beofre


A.N.- this is a one shot thing, I think.  
  
Disclaimer- I have all the characters from the Mighty Ducks movies locked in my closet. MWAHAHAHAHA! What's that? I can get sued if I don't return them. Oh, please don't sue me! I am only a 14 yr. Old. The only thing I have that you might want is my necklace. Please don't take my necklace away! I will give them back! Here. take them! Ok, so I never had the characters in the first place. but the Disney Company doesn't know that. smiles evilly.  
  
Rating- PG. why? I don't know. its just PG  
  
Like Father. Like Son  
  
Charlie's P.O.V.  
  
I remember when I first met Coach Bombay. He was going to be our new coach for peewee hockey. Everyone thought he was a jerk, even I did. It's hard to believe now that he once tried to get me to cheat. But, he changed his way of thinking all of a sudden, and became the closest thing I had to a dad, but I never told him that of course. 11 year olds didn't say that kind of stuff.  
  
Then, he tried out for the minors, and he made the Stars. He was really close to the Majors, until some jerk knocked out his knee. He made his way back home, but by that time, mom was married to Scott, and I did anything and everything to get out of the house. God, I hated that guy. He tried to take Coach's role as my "dad", and I wasn't about to let that happen, so I decided to work at Hans shop. It was really cool. When coach first came back I kind of woke him up while I was sharpening skates. I was really glad to see him. I had missed him so much.  
  
Then he got the new that team U.S.A. hockey needed a coach, and he took the offer up. The ducks were going to Los Angeles! We joined 5 other people, and we did well until we lost 12-1 against Iceland. Hendrix wasn't happy with that, and neither was coach. We were practiced all through the night, and a lot of us were calling him Captain Blood. Then apparently Jan came down and talked to him. He showed up late at a game and called us over to him. He told us that he was sorry, and that we were the most important things in his life. I almost cried, but I held my composure. I was still a teenager, and teenagers weren't supposed to be emotional. We actually beat our rivals the Iceland team, and won the Junior Goodwill Games. It was awesome. an indescribable feeling.  
  
Then we all got scholarships to Eden Hall Academy, a high school. In fact, the same high school that Bombay went to. But he dropped the bomb that day; he wasn't coming with us and being our coach. It was then that I DID start crying. I hated him so much that day. If he didn't come with us, I wouldn't be able to survive. It turns out that I did survive with out him, but I was pretty angry with him until Han died. He came back for the funeral, but I left whenever he got there. I was still mad. Then, he had to come the next day and wake me up at an ungodly hour of the morning. He made me come with him and showed me what a great guy Coach was. We won the Varsity/J.V. game and he was there for it, but left before I said anything to him.  
  
The next time I saw him was at my mom's funeral. I was only 16 at the time, and I was in a funny kind of mood; denial. Apparently she had died during a robbery at the store she was working at. Coach understood, and took me to his house. He had said that we needed to talk about something. I didn't really know what was happening at that time, so I just went with him. All I could think about was mom dying. It was only a little worse then Han dying. It was then that I remembered where I was going. I was going to Coach's house.  
  
Bombay's P.O.V  
  
I took Charlie into my house, and sat him down on the couch. I knew I had to tell him now and let it sink in before he went back to Eden Hall. "Charlie? I need to tell you something both your mom and Han said to me before they died. Okay kiddo?"  
  
He nodded and I took a deep breath. "Han put it this way 'You and that boy of yours, Charlie, are two of a kind. He reminds me so much of you at his age, and he is almost like your son. You love him, don't you?' I didn't know it then but Han is a VERY smart man. He is one of the smartest people I know. But any ways, your mom called me into her hospital room before she died, and told me to take care of you. She didn't want Scott or anyone else to even keep you for a day, but she wanted me to take care of you for her."  
  
At this point I fell silent for a couple of minutes until I found the need to talk again. " I did a lot of thinking the last couple of days, and decided to tell you something. Well. Ask you something. Charlie, will you let me adopt you and be your dad for the rest of your life. I love you Charlie. You are the closest person to me, and I would do anything for you."  
  
I let Charlie sit there and think for a minute. I noticed that he was looking a little better; he had a tiny smile on his face.  
  
Charlie's P.O.V.  
  
I sat on Coach's couch trying to figure out how to say this. 'Yeah that's cool' No! That's not right. 'I missed you so much, and if you were my dad. I would love it!' That's better.  
  
I took a really long breath and said quickly, "I love you too Dad. Of course I want you to be my dad. You never knew, but you have always been like my dad, that's why I was so mad at you last year. You left me, and I didn't know when I would see you again. I was scared. I had already lost one dad, another guy was trying to take your place, and I thought I was losing you too. Then Han died, and you came back, and made things better. Thanks, Dad."  
  
Bombay's P.O.V  
  
I sat there stunned. 'Did he just call me dad? Wow. What a neat feeling!' I got up from my seat and walked over to Charlie. I swept him up into a hug. Both he and I started crying, and then started laughing at the ridiculousness of it. "Come on son." I said smiling at the use of the name. "Time for you to get your stuff and hit the sack."  
  
He smiled and replied, "Not if I can help it", and took off running towards the kitchen. "TIME FOR FOOD!"  
  
Oh well, you know what they say, Like Father Like Son!  
  
The End  
  
A.N- Should I make a sequel? If so, post your thoughts at the little button that says go in the bottom left side of this screen. If not, post your thoughts any way. THANKS! 


End file.
